The Space Alien
by emielli
Summary: A weird story I did for class. An alien comes to Relena, and the other G-dudes about the meaning a X-mas


Title: The Space Alien  
By: Emily  
  
A/n: Another school assigment. For Christmas. An alien comes to our town, and we`re chosen to show it around.  
Then it asks us different questions about the holiday. I chose to use the Gundam people in my tale. Please R+R.  
I got a 95. Very OOC  
Disclaimer: I don`t own Gorg, nor the Gundam peeps. But Brooke is MINE!!  
  
  
  
Today is a new day, Relena thought, maybe I just dreamed the whole alien thing. Then she sat  
up, and saw Gorg standing there. Gorg is an alien who came to Earth. Relena was chosen to  
show him around and tell him about Christmas. They went downstairs, and when they passed  
the beautiful Christmas tree, Gorg stopped. "Why do you have a small evergreen tree here?"  
Relena pouted. "It`s not small." she said, "It`s to celebrate Christmas." "Oh," was all Gorg said.  
Then the doorbell rang. Relena raced to get it. "Hey!" She said, as Heero walked in. She gave  
him a kiss. "Why did you do that?" Gorg asked. "Because he was standing under mistletoe." She  
said, and gestured to the bright sprig of green leaves and red berries, hanging over the doorstep,  
"You always kiss the people standing under it." Heero glared at Gorg. "Who's that?" He  
demanded. "Oh, just an alien." She said. Heero laughed, "Naw really. Who is it?" Relena sighed,  
"It`s my... um... cousin. From... um... Japan." She smiled, "His name's Gorg and I have tell him  
about Christmas." "Oh," Heero said, then brightened, "Don't forget we have to go to Quatre`s  
Christmas Party tonight." Relena turned to Gorg, "I guess you'll have to come with us." "Yea!!"  
He yelled, and started dancing badly around the room. Then they settled down, to wait until they  
could leave to go to Quatre`s party.  
*5:30 pm*  
Relena was scurrying around her house, getting ready. Heero was going to meet her at the  
party. "What to wear, what to wear?" She said to herself, and threw open her closet for the 40th  
time. Finally she decided to wear her newest outfit, a glittery. fuzzy pink sweater, and a pair of  
blue jeans. She quickly fixed her hair, grabbed her secret Santa present, and ran out the door,  
and into her limousine, with Gorg following behind.  
*6:15 pm*  
Relena let Gorg ring the doorbell. Quatre`s butler answered it. She went inside and laid her  
preset down under the first of many trees. "What is with the gift? Why does everyone give each  
other gifts on the day of Jesus` birth?" Relena smiled, "It`s to show people how much you love  
them and to celebrate the three gifts the wise men gave him." "Oh. And why does the tree have  
all of the glittery shiny things?" "It`s to make the tree look pretty, and the star on top, is the Star  
of Bethlehem." There was a string of silence, followed by a quick "Oh." Just then, a solitary voice  
was heard, "We three kings a oriental, tried to light a--" But he was cut off by a chorus of  
"Duo!". Relena walked into the foyer, and saw all her friends sitting down, sipping eggnog. They  
all turned to look at her. "Who's your friend?" Quatre asked. "Oh, that's just my cousin Gorg,  
from Japan." "Weird name." Duo muttered, but he was quickly kicked in the shin by Catherine.  
"Ow!" He whimpered. Then Dorothy walked up to Gorg. "Hi. I'm Dorothy." "Oh, from the wizard  
of Oz?" Gorg asked, innocently. Everyone cracked up and Dorothy scowled and stomped back to  
her seat. Gorg looked at the fireplace. "What's that big log for?" He asked. "It`s to produce heat,  
so we don't freeze our buts off." Relena saw everyone looking at them funny, so she added,  
"I'm supposed to teach him about Christmas." Then Gorg picked up something from the table.  
"What is this piece of paper for?" Relena looked at it. The paper had a snow covered,  
quaint-looking house on the front. "It`s an Christmas card. You send it to family and friends to  
wish them a Merry Christmas." Duo brightened up, "Ohh... We wish you a Merry Christmas. We  
wish you a Merry--" "Shut Up Duo!" Heero yelled. Duo quickly swallowed his remaining words.  
Relena sat down, as Gorg walked over to the mantel. Picking up one of the stockings, he asked,  
"What is this big sock for?" Quatre got up and took it out of his hand and re-hung it. "It`s called  
a stocking. Good `Ol St. Nick puts little presents inside of it." Gorg nodded, "I see, and why is  
there a red plant on your mantle?" Quatre smiled, "It`s a poinsettia, and its just another  
decoration. Then Trowa spoke up, "When are we going to open presents?" Quatre looked at his  
watch, "Right about" The clock chimed 7 "Now." "Yea!" Brooke and Duo yelled, jumping up and  
down. They followed Quatre upstairs, to where the presents had been put. Along the way, Gorg  
whispered to Relena, "What is the holly for?" "Decoration." She responded. Then they reached  
the room. An even bigger Christmas tree was there, and everyone's presents were underneath it.  
Quatre passed out the presents, with Duo yelling at him to hurry up. Finally, all the secret Santa  
presents were ripped open and everyone talked about their gifts. Brooke and Duo knew each  
other was their secret Santa, because they had both gotten and given coal. Heero had gotten a  
book called, 2 Million Other Uses For Your Anger, Quatre got an Arabian Cook Book, Trowa got a  
new flute, Relena got Titanic, and Dorothy got the Wizard of Oz. Dorothy was pouting at her gift  
when Gorg piped up, "Is December 25th really the day Jesus was born?" Everyone looked at  
each other, with a question mark on their face. "That is what everyone has said." Brooke said,  
smiling. Then Gorg asked another question, "What is this Christmas thing, and why is it such a  
big deal?" Everyone gasped. A kid that doesn't know about Christmas? Impossible, they thought.  
Finally Catherine spoke. "Christmas is a time for family and friends to come together and  
celebrate life, love and Jesus." "But their are other Holiday's." Relena said. "Yeah," Brooke  
continued for her, "Like Kawanzi and Hanukah. I celebrate Hanukah with my family and  
Christmas with my friends." Gorg sighed. Finally his mission was complete. He had found out  
about Christmas. He smiled to himself. Then Quatre`s butler brought out a tray full of little cakes  
with fruit in them. Fruit Cake, he thought. Then he remembered one other question. "And what  
is this thing called fruit cake?" Relena laughed, "Gorg, there are things that even humans don't  
understand, and this is one of them." Everyone started laughing, even Gorg, and happily talked,  
snow following softly out side.  
  
  
~*~ Owari ~*~  
So what`d think? Stupid isn`t it. No one in my class watches GW, so they didn`t get it. Please Review,  
and check out my other stories. :) 


End file.
